


Breaking Point

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Old Erik and Charles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Blukaniner.</p></blockquote>





	Breaking Point

Charles takes his cup of tea in the garden and waves at Psylock, Rogue and Gambit passing by. He sighs as he sees Bobby running away from an angry Wolverine and Cyclops giggling, running after them. It’s a sunny afternoon, but unfortunately Charles has a heavy impression it will be ruined. 

\- Professor. 

\- Oh, Ororo. What is it? Ask the psychic. 

\- Beast is going to go to New York. Answers Storm. 

\- Did he say when he’ll come back? 

\- Unfortunately, no. But I think it won’t be long. 

\- Very good. Are you okay, my dear? You look exhausted. 

\- Tired of trying to stop Bobby from pissing off Logan. They’re kids today. 

\- Hopefully it’s just today. The students come back tomorrow with Kitty and Colossus. 

\- Mmmh? 

\- What is it? 

\- Something is coming, professor. 

Storm flies away and Xavier squints his eyes. Indeed, a black dot is coming toward them. He rolls inside the mansion and before he can even get to the intercom, Storm grabs him and gets him outside and goes away pretty fast. 

\- Ororo! What is happening? 

\- Magneto. Answers the mistress of the element. 

\- But…! 

\- The children are away, remember? The others can manage while I get you I… AAAH! 

A metal plate pierces Ororo’s back and she begins to fall down. Charles looks around, he doesn’t see Erik. Storm turns around and franticly searches for the villain and she seems to have a glimpse of him because she blasts a lightning toward a pine tree. Storm manages to land not so hard on the ground, but her and Professor X rolls on the ground for several meters. Ororo moans in pain as the metal piece has gone deeper in her back. Charles crawls to her and offers to remove the plate. His hand is crushed on the ground by a high heel. Mystic smirks and kicks the mistress of the elements before kicking Charles on the ground. 

\- No one’s going to bring you your wheel chair Xavier. You better crawl to me or I let you die here, eaten by the wolves and bears. Said Mystic. 

Charles looks at woman and she’s serious. He doesn’t know why Mystique and Magneto has allied, but it doesn’t mean good. Storm is floating in the air and is thrown so high he doesn’t see her in sight. Xavier shrieks, but the changeling kicks him in the face to shut him up. He sighs and swallows his pride and crawls toward the villainess. 

\- Good. I’ll bring you to the mansion. Everyone is there. Storm as well. Said Mystique. 

Mystique takes the professor on her shoulder and runs toward the mansion. 

Arriving to the mansion, a lot of villains have gathered. Magneto is floating above them and the X-Men are in the entrance, in defensive pose. 

\- Professor! Shouts Scott. 

Mystique throws him and Charles feels he floating and he’s pulled in the air, besides Erik. The psychic sees Storm on the ground with Logan holding her and 

trying to heal her wounds. The master of Magnetism snaps his fingers and every villain attacks, agglomerating around the X-Men. 

\- No!! Erik! This is…! Shouts Charles. 

Magneto takes Charles’s vest and pulls him. Charles blink and they’re flying away at an impressive speed. They land beside a ship and Erik throws the bald man in it. 

\- Erik...! 

\- Shut up! 

Charles gulps. He doesn’t like that. Something grave happens that makes the master of magnetism so grim and cold. He doesn’t dare speak, he will provoke the rage in his nemesis, he feels it, even thought he would like to appease him. A heavy silence begins to install in the ship. The psychic crawls toward the back of the ship to find something to sit on instead of lying on the ground. Erik doesn’t help him, he doesn’t even glance at him. Xavier sighs and hopes the flight will soon over because all he can do now is worry for the X-Men. Oh what could have happened!? They were so many to attacks to the mansion. His only comfort was that the children weren’t there, but Ororo…! He sincerely hopes they will all be alive when he comes back. 

Finally, they arrive somewhere… Charles can’t distinguish it in the dark of the night and Magneto blindfolds his eyes and lifts him with his power. He’s thrown on the ground again and he hears the door locks. He’s roughly placed on a chair and the fold is ripping off. Magneto grabs him by the back of the head; the fingers scratch his scalp, and make him look him dead in the eyes. 

\- Erik, what happened? Asked the psychic. 

\- I will never believe in your foolish dream again, Charles. Answers the master of magnetism curtly. 

\- What happened?! 

Erik stops and walks around the room before wrecking the door and throwing it away with a loud breaking sound. 

\- What happened is that there was a peaceful village with mutants. Lot of mutants and they were peaceful I repeat, with a school for mutants. They got nuked Charles. Nothing less than NUKED! 

\- Erik… Was it only mutants? 

\- No! It was your dream that village, your fantasy, your chimera…! But it was only for a handful of persons that shared it, it seems! Now they are all dead! 

\- Erik, you’re not obligated to yell. It’s just the two of us. 

\- We can’t apply it to the entire world, it was beautiful indeed! But there are too many stupid humans! Stupid, ignorant humans who are scared of us! You know the worst….? 

\- No? What is it? 

\- The country approved. The people in the country voted for it. The country beside it approved. 

Charles was silent; there was nothing to do to try to appease Erik right now. It was so tragic and he understood the rage of the master of magnetism. 

\- Why attack the X-men then? Charles sighs after a long moment. 

\- You… protect them. The humans, this...infection. Said Erik with a lot of disdain. 

\- Did you think of the children? 

\- Of course. Why do you think I attacked today? I will bring them away when they’ll come back and Mystique will train them. 

\- Erik! Are you crazy? She’ll….! 

\- No! They will be unharmed under my super vision. 

\- What about… 

\- Cyclops, Logan, Ororo and the others can all manage to get a life elsewhere. The Avengers I suppose, if we don’t dissolve them first. 

\- Erik, its madness. You’re planning genocide! 

\- Yes. It’s the only way for mutant peace. 

The last sentence made Charles speechless. He knew Magneto could go to great means to achieve his deeds, but that…? He should have seen coming. 

\- Nothing to say, Charles? Ask Magneto. 

\- What can I say but it is total madness? It’s inhuman; it will only make you a monster. Answers the psychic. 

\- For a better end. For a better end, Charles. For my child, my grand-child, your child. I met these people in the goddamn village! I… 

\- Don’t get all sentimental! Think about those families you’re about to kill. 

\- The problem in your reasoning is that they would kill us without flinching! 

\- You’re generalizing! 

\- It’s like cancer, Charles. You make chemotherapy… Unfortunately it also kills the good cells… It differentiates them. But at least, no more cancer. 

\- No… you… 

Erik slaps Charles in the face so hard the psychic falls on the ground. 

\- I thought you were intelligent, but I was wrong. You’re the one insane. You’re the one clinging on a fantasy, trying to make it happen over and over, ignoring again and again the fact and truth showed bluntly in your face! 

Magneto was almost crying and he kicks Charles in the abdomen. 

\- Erik…! 

\- SHUT UP! 

Magneto lifts the hero and slams him on the wall. The psychic whimpers, his torso has been crushed. His psychic power begins to go crazy and he sends call for help all around. He never got so nervous around Erik and the man has his helmet and he can’t defend himself properly. 

\- You’re the only one kind to me... the only thing that… Erik begins. 

The villain stops talking and he rips off Xavier’s clothes. 

\- Erik! What are you doing!? 

Charles squirms and trashes against the wall, but it’s useless and soon his back is bare and Magneto attacks his pants. He tries to turn around, but only managed to puts his hands on the villain’s wrist to slow his motion, but it doesn’t prevent Erik from ripping off the fabric and getting Charles naked. The psychic falls on the ground ungracefully and the master of magnetism puts his heel on his coccyx. 

\- Tell me I’m naked for some kind of tests. Said Charles breathing by his nose and daring to look in Erik’s eyes. 

\- No. Answers Magneto simply. 

Erik kneels and violently kisses Charles. The hero struggles, he doesn’t like that at all. Erik is rough and violent, he perfectly knows that Charles doesn’t want it one bit and can’t defend himself. The psychic tries to remove the villain’s helmet, but Magneto slaps him and breaks his two wrists. Charles shouts of pain and curls. Magneto bites his neck before slamming his face on the ground and lifts his hips in the air before roughly shoving two dry fingers inside him. Charles yells, it’s really painful and he suddenly doesn’t know how to breathe. Erik moves them before Xavier can adapt and the blood eases the motion. The hero whimpers when the master of magnetism already begins to force a third finger. He begins to struggle again and with all his will try to lift his leg, praying someone for it, but it doesn’t do anything and he whimpers loudly again as Erik twists the three fingers. There are tears in his eyes and he only sees the room in a blur of gray and he turns around looking at the blur of red and purple.

Finally, the villain withdraw his fingers and Charles sighs of relief, for a moment until Erik presses his body on his and bites his neck and holds his hips. Xavier thrashes and squirms with the energy of desperation, but Magneto still gets his cock out and puts he head on Charles bloody entrance. Just before thrusting, Erik kisses the hero’s neck softly and turns his head around to kiss his lips. Charles sheds his first tear. The villain pushes his cock inside in an intense painful push and Xavier moans in pain, clutching his fingers on the ground, his broken wrists pulsing painfully. He cries out when Erik pulls out and slams back in, the momentum makes his hips hits the ground and scratches his flaccid cock. He whimpers each time Erik pulls out before slamming in back, violently, roughly without even caring for Charles’s comfort. He believes his hips will be dislocated if Erik continues to thrusts hard like he does. It’s animalistic and savage. The villain groans in the psychic’s ear and removes his cock, Charles slumps panting over the lack of pain. However, Erik turns him on his back and spreads his, legs pushes his knees beside his head, exposing his genitals. Xavier sees how messed up he is. His entire groin is cover in blood and he’s shaking violently. 

The master of magnetism lifts his chin and kisses him. Charles hides his face after it and he cries out when Erik slides his cock inside him again. The new position is even more painful and Charles cries and sobs and finally begs to Erik to stop. But Magneto is deaf to his pleas and still thrusts inside the hero fast and hard. The psychic tries to push his nemesis away, but it’s useless and he begins to hit Magneto, and pull his white hair, trying anything to make him stop. It works, but Erik only stops rolling his hips to hit Charles back. The hero’s face is all bloody from the hits and he cries more. Magneto’s thrusts begins to be erratic and deeper, finally he kisses Charles before groaning loudly and spilling inside his nemesis. Erik gets up, puts back his pants and glances down one last time at Charles before going away. 

Charles breathes again and tries to gather his strength. His shaking so hard and his body hurt so badly. He crawls toward his ripped clothes and wipes his face full of blood and tears. The room becomes heavy really fast and he shakes and shivers. He suddenly feels so alone in a big world. He doesn’t know who to rely on. He won’t be able to look in the face of anyone, being so weak and… The psychic takes a good breath and tries to be logical and not let his emotions take over. He tries to locate someone around. There are just villains unfortunately. He doesn’t dare to approach them, not in that state, it would be humiliating. 

Xavier painfully and slowly crawls around what looks like a facility and tries to find something that could help him go away, join his students. However, even after hours of research, it is unsuccessful. He feels numb and he looks around, he finds a remote corner and goes to curl up in it and fall asleep. 

\-------------------------------- 

\- Chuck. Chuck. CHUCK! 

\- L-Logan!? Said Charles, half-sleep. 

\- Jeez, we searched for hours to find you. Answers the Canadian. 

\- Logan, take him, he’s all bloody! Said Cyclops. 

Logan takes the professor in his arms and they get to the Blackbird. 

\- What happened to you, Chuck? Doesn’t look like a walk in the park. Asked Logan. 

Charles doesn’t answers. 

\- Professor?! Urges Scott. 

\- Is Ororo okay? Asked the psychic. 

\- The sugar will be okay. Answers Rogue. 

\- Magneto is preparing a massive genocide, we must stop him. Said Charles. 

\- Do you know where he’ll begin? Ask Cyclops. 

\- Do you know where there was a nuclear attack against mutants? Ask Charles. 

\- Yeah. Responds Rogue, grimly. 

\- I think he’ll begin there. Are you all okay? Asks the professor. 

\- We managed to get away; the mansion is not in a good state. Sweetie put him in wheelchair and Scott, full speed ahead. Said Rogue. 

Logan takes Charles and puts him in a wheelchair before going to the back of the ship. 

\- Chuck, you smell like rape. I won’t tell anyone. Said Logan. 

Charles’s throat goes dry and he stiffens, his blood has frozen. 

\- That fucker is dead. Logan says casually. 

This time, Charles didn’t have anything to object to Logan’s killing desire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Blukaniner.


End file.
